


you’re cruel

by stonerkun420



Series: promises, promises [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Face Punching, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad Ending, Swearing, im sorry donghyuck, jaemin is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: donghyuck can’t hear anything. his fists are trembling, and his body goes red hot, and he just feels so much anger.he’s so fucking angry.





	you’re cruel

**Author's Note:**

> hello it’s currently some time past midnight as i’m uploading this and i am very exhausted & tired so please forgive me for this.
> 
> this is so different to what i usually write and i apologise if its bad i was just hit with a very strong urge to write this and upload it quickly so i’m sorry if it’s cringy or everything is mispelt ggshdhhf anyway
> 
> this is unbeta’d and not double checked skjdngn enjoy

donghyuck is so fucking angry. he doesn’t have words to describe the way he feels right now, and the only thing he can manage is a choked off whisper of “you’re cruel, na jaemin” when he sees the boy standing in his doorframe.

 

“i know, hyuck. i’m sorry,” jaemin croaks. donghyuck sees red. of course jaemin is sorry, he’s always sorry. he never makes an effort to get himself to a point where he doesn’t have to be sorry.

 

“you’re not.” donghyuck spits. “you’re not sorry! you’re not,” he sobs. jaemin swallows, and its dry in his throat. it hurts. donghyuck sits up in his bed and glares at jaemin, making it a point to avoid looking at the stacks of cardboard boxes filled with jaemin’s belongings.

 

jaemin understands his anger, oh god he does. he doesn’t know what else to say, though.

 

“we were supposed to graduate together, jaemin. you promised me. together.” donghyuck whispers, refusing to let his cries leave his mouth. jaemin just stands there.

 

“i’m leaving—“

 

“i know you’re fucking leaving!” donghyuck yells, and beyond the white noise filling his head, he hears a few soft, hushed voices, followed the gentle shut of the front door. “why else would i be losing my mind, in our—my room, jaemin? because you’re _leaving_ me!”

 

jaemin  flinches at the implication that their shared room really doesn’t belong to him anymore, not once he’s gone. he gets it though.

 

“i’m sorry,” is all jaemin can repeat. he feels like a broken record. donghyuck laughs bitterly, rolling his eyes and ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks. oh, he looks so sad.

 

jaemin is _still_ just standing there.

 

“where are you going to go, jaemin?” asks donghyuck softly, after a moment of tense silence. jaemin looks up from where he had unconsciously placed his gaze on the hardwood floor, and he faces the other boy in surprise.

 

“i don’t know,” he shrugs. “ _anywhere_ but here. if i stay here—i’ll go fucking mental, hyuckie.” jaemin reasons, not failing to notice the way donghyuck’s fists shake by his side.

 

its quiet again, and donghyuck is hiccuping in an attempt to keep his sobs at bay. it isn’t working that well.

 

“you could come with me—“

 

“what the _fuck_ is wrong with you,” donghyuck immediately cuts jaemin off, and jaemin winces. he deserved that. “i can’t just go _with_ _you_ , i can’t run away with you—you’re crazy, jaemin. i’m going to graduate this year, i’m—i’m going to _university!”_ he yells, bewildered.

 

“i _know_ , but—“

 

“no, jaemin! i’m not running away with you! what part of that can’t you understand?” donghyuck sounds so broken, and his voice cracks on the last word of his question. jaemin shuts his eyes for a second or two.

 

jaemin doesn’t reply. they both just stand there.

 

“hyuckie.” jaemin tries, and he’s gearing himself up for this. he takes a step closer.

 

“what,” its flat. cold. jaemin deserves it. he knows he deserves it, so much.

 

“hyuckie, you know i love you.”

 

donghyuck can’t hear anything. his fists are trembling, and his body goes red hot, and he just feels so much anger.

 

he’s so fucking angry.

 

jaemin feels it before he even sees it coming. donghyuck rushing forward with his fist balled up, aiming at jaemin’s face.he hits his target, of course. donghyuck’s always had good aim.

 

jaemin’s head hits the wall with a resounding crack once donghyuck’s punch lands forcefully enough to send him backwards. it probably hurt donghyuck more than it hurt jaemin, but still, he’s standing. smiling. “i still love you, hyuckie. _donghyuck_.

 

donghyuck crumbles. he falls to his knees in a heap of loud, endless, gut-wrenching sobs. he’s cradling his dominant hand, and he’s hunched over to make himself seem smaller. jaemin crouches down in front of him, and he’s knees click in the way that used to make donghyuck laugh so much.

 

“donghyuck—“

 

“i love you too, stupid asshole.” donghyuck chokes, and he’s still sobbing so much. his face is wet. he’s snotty and gross, but jaemin loves him so much more in this moment than he ever has. “ _i_ _hate_ _you_ ,” his voice trembles, and jaemin smiles wobbily.

 

“i know, hyuckie.” jaemin whispers and brings donghyuck’s head to his chest, cradling the other boy while he wails until his chest begins to physically hurt.

 

before donghyuck can even register it, the pair have moved to the only bed left in the room. donghyuck’s cries have quietened down now, but he’s still trembling and heaving a bit where he lays on jaemin’s chest.

 

“sleep, hyuckie.” it’s fuzzy and a little tuned out, but donghyuck hears it anyway. he clenches his eyes shut when he feels the pang in his heart because he knows what’s coming.

 

“okay,” he whispers. “i love you, na jaemin.” every second is just another moment closer to donghyuck’s fear. he fucking _knows_.

 

“i love you, lee donghyuck.” is the last thing he hears before he just gives up, lets his exhaustion win and take him to a dreamless rest.

 

 

 

 

 

when he wakes up, na jaemin is gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some useless facts
> 
> \- the people downstairs were mark and chenle who invited jaem in after donghyuck had a Big Boy Breakdown  
> \- jaemin somehow ends up travelling to canada because just wanted to and he sends postcards to mark sometimes  
> \- mark never shows hyuckie the postcards bc he scared lol
> 
> neways my twitter is @stonerkuns420 if you wanna yell at me and call me names 😎 hope u enjoyed comments are much appreciated hheeeebehe


End file.
